1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system, more particularly to an air conditioning system capable of converting waste heat into electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional air conditioning system 100 includes an expansion valve 101, an evaporator 102 coupled to the expansion valve 101, a compressor 103 coupled to the evaporator 102, a condenser 104 coupled between the expansion valve 101 and the compressor 103, two fans 105 respectively disposed adjacent to the evaporator 102 and the condenser 104, and a reservoir 106 disposed between the expansion valve 101 and the condenser 104. The expansion valve 101, the evaporator 102, the compressor 103 and the condenser 104 cooperate to form a coolant circulating loop for circulation of a coolant. The evaporator 102 is configured to absorb the heat energy from the air within an interior space, and the coolant flowing therethrough may take the heat energy from the evaporator 102 to the condenser 104. Then, the condenser 104 is configured to radiate the heat energy from the coolant to an exterior of the interior space through a corresponding one of the fans 105.
However, the heat energy radiated to the exterior will result in the greenhouse effect. The conventional air conditioning system 100 generates a relatively large amount of waste heat and radiates the waste heat into the exterior, which is detrimental to efforts to combat global warming.